taleofeunaranfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Su-Hyun
Jo Su-Hyun is a skilled fighter of the Hongmoon Clan. He is the adopted son of the late Grand Master. After finding out the Grandmasters death he decides to stay close to Eun Aran who now holds the 500 year old Ki. Appearance Usually wearing a button up with a tie. Personality He is very vindictive and manipulative and will do anything that is needed to achieve his goals. Plot He is first introduced by being attacked. He fends them off and barely survives and heads to Suksoo. Then he becomes Eun Aran homeroom teacher to him and the new students. The new students challenge him by throwing a Ki charged eraser and pencil. He then meets Aran and the gang outside to formally introduce himself. Then robots attack the Shinkyokushin Dojo of the bronze fist, Lu-Chang tries to fight them off till Jo Su-Hyun arrives with Aran and the new students. After Aran awakes being possessed by Yang Ki, He gathers the gang and go after Aran with the intent to steal his Ki. He is contacted and told that Aran is headed to Public Square. After dispersing Jo Su-Hyun gathers Surh Yun-Ju and Kim Dong-Moon to talk to the Main families elders to discuss on taking Aran Ki for himself and the Main family. Then heads toward Public Square. Upon arrival he sees Han Won-Wu fighting Aran. Then he talks to Yoon Ah-Reum and finds out that her and Won-Wu were listening to his conversation with the Main family elders. He then attacks Ah-Reum to keep her from signaling anyone. She tricks him and activates the Branch Family Signal Flare. Soon after Sang Gum and Ha Gum arrive and stop Aran from killing Won-Wu. Then they help Aran escape by distracting Jo Su-Hyun. After heading back to the Main family's base, Su-Hyun kneeling request that the Main family and himself needs to rid the world of Aran and transfer his Ki into himself. The Elders tell Su-Hyun that he will put the Ki in Yu-Jung. After doubting the kids ability he shakes his hand to find out he is a monster and his Ki has an affinity for plants. After getting a phone call from Su Jung, She notifies him that Aran has become the Branch family elders son. Su-Hyun, Yu-Jung, Dong Moon, and Yun-Ju suit up and arm themselves for battle. After gathering on a roof next to the building Won-Wu and Ah-Reum staying. They bust in through the window and surround the two. Yu-Jung drops seeds on the ground and Won-Wu and Ah-Reum attacks iun seconds they are wrapped up in vines unable to move. Won Wu shows Su-Hyun and everyone where Aran is with Ah-Reum still being held captive. Yu-Jung then tell Su-Hyun to get Aran while he faces off with the Branch Elder. Su-Hyun jumps into the jar to seal and steal the Ki inside Aran. After stealing the Ki the jar burst open. Yun-Ju tries to stop Su-Hyun before he finishes Aran off. Ha Gum then kicks Su-Hyun out of the way. He then gets up and slams both of them into the ground while Dong Moon and Yun-ju takes care of Aran. The Elders sends an attack at Su-Hyun but he dodges it only to declare how Yu-Jung dies and he is the hero for the Main family. He then sends out blast of Ki blowing a hole in the roof. After letting the Elder defeat Yu-Jung, Su-Hyun then attacks the Elder and starts to get the upper hand until Aran in the Sagi State stops him. The Sagi state Aran fights with Su-Hyun. Won-Wu takes the Elder away while he can. After a few attacks from both sides, Yun-Ju jumps in between the two. Yun-Ju tell Su-Hyun that they should leave and Su-Hyun agrees and tosses her towards Aran as he attacks them. Su-Hyun leaves telling Dong Moon that she decided to forfeit her life for their sake to leave. Believing it, Dong Moon carring Yu-Jung leaves with Su-Hyun. On their way back Dong Moon figures it out and calls Su-Hyun out on his bad deed. Su-Hyun then threatens Yu-Jung life saying Dong Moon will become his dog. Back at the Main family base, Su-Hyun explains to them how Yun-Ju and Yu-Jung died in the battle. Abilities 500 year old Yang Ki now resides in him. * General's Great Descent-Spear Barrage * General's Great Descent-Expel Category:Character Category:Main Family